The World In A Wolfs Eyes
by EmilyNarnianGoddessOfWar
Summary: Rating may be subject to change


This is my version of the book "Shiver" I thought about how it could have been if she had become a wolf too and as its in my nature I couldn't helpbuby show you guys! Hope you like! REVIEW PLEASE X

I don't own the characters!

**I was restless in my sleep. Screaming. Crying. Terrified. Running, faster, further, not looking back. I fell, so far. When I hit the ground with a yowl I shot up. I was awake and sweating. Mum was panicked and at my door hand to her chest.**

"What happened?" she said, worried.

"He was chasing me!" I replied, scared.

"Who was Emily?" she sounded confused in her question.

"The man. The one with the gun." I answered.

She was utterly confused. She didn't ask what he looked like. I was so scared. She went back to bed and I sat awake. I darent sleep. Morning came and I could tell it was the day I was to become one of them forever. I put my jumper on again to hide the burning bite on my arm. I was relieved that mum hadn't seen it last night.

When I got down the stairs my arm burned even more. I felt a cold wind and winced as my body soon burnt up. The wind disappeared and I cooled. I was confused at this, but I thought nothing of it. I had my breakfast and mum kept looking at me funny. I'd had enough.

"You keep looking at me as if I'm a freak, what's wrong with you?!" I yelled and ran upstairs to get dressed for school. Mum knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"No" I replied.

She started opening the door. I glared at her through it.

"I said no! Anyway I'm not decent" I said in a growl filled with anger and irritation.

She slowly shut the door and went back downstairs. Thank god.

I at last put my jumper on and my socks and went down to find my shoes before we left. As I put them on mum sat beside me on the stairs.

"Is everything alright dear?" she asked.

"Yes mum. Everything is fine." I replied, rolling my eyes.

I got my shoes on and clambered in the car. Wincing at the heat which roared through my body. The pain was overwhelming. I pulled myself towards my body as the pain rushed through it, reaching my core. The heat of the car cooled my body, making me relax and I shivered.

As we arrived at the school we were thankfully about a metre from the doors. I hugged mum wished her a good day and ran into the school. I twisted and turned in my skin as my whole body burned. I winced as the pain eased and left me. It was an agonising, searing, burning pain. My spine began to hurt and I felt sick, sick to my core.

I ran, painfully into algebra as the pain drove through my body. I groaned in pain as I got in the classroom. My best friend Olivia looked at me worriedly as I took to my seat she put her hand on mine as I screwed up my face in pain. She knew it was unlike me to be ill or in pain. I gritted my teeth to hold the painful cries and groans in as best I could. Thankfully I was beside the radiator so it heated my outside, cooling my inside. I still held my teeth tightly together trying not to let my cries escape. It was still so painful.

I felt like I was away to throw up so ran out of the classroom and into the bathrooms. I puked into the bowl of the toilet then realised how cold it was in the bathrooms and everything burned and I yelled in pain. I twisted and turned in my skin again. I yelled some more falling to the floor I dragged my body out the door, crying out in pain and curled up beside the nearest radiator holding in the cries of pain as best as I could but still every so often one would escape as a groan. I thought for a second 'where is the hottest room in here?' and answered 'the library'. And got up and ran as best as I could to the library. As I stumbled through the door I fell to the floor shaking violently. The librarian saw me lying on the floor. She rushed too me.

"Grace? Grace, are you okay?" she asked, worry flooding through her voice.

"Blanket please" is all I managed to whisper.

She rushed to get me a blanket and wrapped it round me. She ran to grab another wrapping it round me again. The shaking eased and she picked me off the floor taking me to the carefully placed seats. She sat me down and made me a hot cup of tea. When she came back through with my cup of tea I drank it happily, it cooling my insides even though it was awfully hot.

I must have fallen asleep as the bell for morning recess made me jump a mile. I gathered my things and went to the cafeteria to meet Olivia. She was standing by the door wearing only her sweater. I on the other hand was in my parka and 3 jumpers and was still a bit cold.

"Why are you in so much clothing Grace?" she asked.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing." I said through chattering teeth.

She looked worriedly at me. And I shrugged it off. She shook her head giggling.

"Oh Grace this is so like you." she muttered through her giggles.

For an odd reason I suddenly felt the urge to run, run forever, run through the woods with the wolves. Suddenly thoughts of the wolf with the yellow eyes shot to mind.

"Olivia, I think I'm going to go home next period. I'm not feeling great." I told her.

She gave me her 'I knew it Grace' look and I rolled my eyes, shoving her playfully. The bell rang and I went to the nurses office. She was shocked to see me.

"Grace, you never come in here. What are you doing here though?" she asked in a very shocked voice.

"I feel terrible. I am absolutely freezing and I feel like I'm going to throw up or pass out." I said, beginning to shake again.

"Oh dear. Let me phone your mum my dear." she wavered worriedly.

Mum answered her phone instantly which surprised me.

"Oh hello, it's Rose the school nurse here. I have Grace here saying she feels awfully ill and knowing Grace it's very unlike her. I was wondering if you could take her home?" she questioned down the phone to my mother.

"Oh that's brilliant. Thanks. See you soon. Bye." she spoke again, hanging up the phone.

"Your mother is on her way, she should be about 5-10 minutes." she smiled at me and I thanked her.

I'd fallen asleep again because when mum walked in the room I shot up and was breathing heavily.

After 5 minutes or so we finally left the school with all paperwork signed. I froze at the door, I couldn't go out there. Not into the cold. Not again.

"Can you take the car right to the door please mum?" I asked nicely. She nodded and went to get the car. She took the car as close to the door as she could I ran into the car but still the burning, twisting, the headaches and nausea. When we got home I sprinted in the house and ran a hot bath. Mum left, I got in my bath and felt a lot better. I turned my radiators up full so my room would be hot when I got out.

I had a sudden urge to see what would happen if I stood in the cold for a while.

Could it have been the wolves that had done this to me?

I'd always had a fascination with the wolves. The day they dragged me from my swing seat a few months ago, I knew it would change my life but I wasn't sure how, or why now. That one, that one with the yellow eyes, he always watches me. But why?


End file.
